


You're Mine || Itachi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Yandere itachi? Where he and the reader are in the Akatsuki and she is well liked by the members scenario? A jealousy scenario of yandere itachi. happy birthday to him!
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 45





	You're Mine || Itachi x Reader

Itachi couldn’t stand it. Watching the other members of the Akatsuki with you was angering for him. You were his and only his. He wanted them to know that and he never held back from showing them. 

He watched angrily as Deidara threw himself at you. He had never intended to be flirty with you, but it meant nothing to Itachi if he said that. He was still being flirty either way. 

Even his own right-hand man, Kisame, was getting a little too close for Itachi’s liking. And when Kisame looked over at Itachi he noticed that he was being watched. He backed up from you some and bid his farewell even though you objected to it. 

Itachi approached your figure and wrapped his arms around you. The other members that were around all watched him and saw the look that Itachi wore. They all backed up a little, but they were afraid if they stopped their conversation with you it would be even worse on them. 

Itachi kissed your cheek and attempted to show his dominance again. That’s when you turned around and put your hands on his chest. You looked back at the others and gave them a nervous smile. “Will you excuse us for a minute?”

They all nodded to you and you slowly pushed the Uchiha backward, away from the group. 

“What’s your problem Itachi?” You glared and crossed your arms as you watched a small devious smile spread across his face.

“You know how I don’t like sharing Y/n.” His look never changed as he watched you. “Sharing is not something that I’ll ever care to do. Especially not with you.”

You stood on your tiptoes and reached your lips out toward him. He gladly pushed his lips back out to yours and gave you a tender kiss. As he kissed your lips, unknown to you, he was watching the people behind you. Making sure that they saw every moment of it. 

When you pulled away he placed a hand on your lower back and raised his voice some. “You’re mine Y/n. You’ll never belong to anyone other than me.” 

You placed a hand on his shoulder. “I love you Itachi.”

He smiled at you. “I love you too, Y/n.” That’s when he placed a hand on your cheek. “Maybe it’s finally time for me to finally make you an Uchiha.”

The rest of the group behind you started cheering and when you turned back to them with a smile permanently planted on your face they couldn’t help but smile along with you.


End file.
